Current treatment for End Stage Renal Disease (ESRD)essentially consists of hemodialysis process, wherein blood to be cleaned flows on one side of a semipermeable membrane and a physiologic solution, a dialysate, flows on the other side of the membrane, whereby toxins in the blood are transferred from one side to the other. The primary driving force in this treatment is diffusion. This process is generally effective in removing small Molecular Weight (MW) toxins such as urea and creatinine. However, this process is much less effective in removing middle range MW substances, e.g., substances having a molecular weight higher than about 1 kDa, because of a low diffusion coefficient of such substances.
To a much lesser extent hemodiafiltration is used as a treatment modality. In hemodiafiltration, diffusion is combined with filtration to remove toxins from the blood. Sterile non-pyrogenic replacement fluid is added to the blood either prior to or after it enters a hemodiafiltration cartridge. The replacement fluid replaces plasma water which is filtered across the semi-permeable membrane during the hemodiafiltration process. The advantage of hemodiafiltration over hemodialysis is the use of filtration in conjunction with diffusion to remove toxins. As a result of this combination, hemodiafiltration is more efficient at removing small molecules, e.g., creatinine and urea, as well as removing much greater quantities of middle range MW substances, by filtration.
State of the art designs for hemodiafiltration filters are substantially equivalent to those of high flux dialyzers. Such filters consist of bundles of hollow fibers in a cylindrical housing. During operation of the hemodiafiltration system, replacement fluid is injected into the blood either upstream (pre-dilution) or downstream (post-dilution) of the filter cartridge.
Diafiltration devices using pre-dilution or post-dilution schemes have inherent efficiency limitations. Pre-dilution schemes allow for relatively unlimited filtration, however, because the blood is diluted prior to reaching the filter, the overall mass transfer of solutes is decreased. Post-dilution schemes have the advantage of keeping blood concentrations high, resulting in more efficient diffusion and convection of solutes, however, the increased concentration of blood cells and the resultant higher blood viscosity during filtration, poses a limit on the amount of water that can be filtered.